


The Getaway

by Shutyertraptsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kissing, Making Out, Mentions of his ex girlfriend, One-sided pining, Onesided, Partying, Partying and drinking, Reader is just hopelessly inlove, Regret, Suna rintarou is a good friend (kinda), drunk, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutyertraptsumu/pseuds/Shutyertraptsumu
Summary: "Can we forget about what happened lastnight?, it never really meant anything to me."She was a lovestruck getaway, their relationship had no appellations what so ever. Narrow minded, she hindered to silence. A question she'd been tossing and turning around for: Will he ever return those feelings back?At the end of the day, Suna Rintarou just doesn't love you
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Reader, Suna/Reader
Kudos: 10





	The Getaway

It was a friday, almost dawn while you stayed taciturned in the corner, drowning from the depths of the alcoholic beverages' strong laden smell. The room had blinding lights in every corner, large blasting music that hurts your eardrums left and right, people all over on eachother.

Atsumu and Osamu thrilled with girls, Kita Shinsuke and Aran Ojiro ignoring girls. Definitely a sight, Aran was probably dragged by the twinsㅡ mostly Atsumu. And Kita probably just had to make sure the twins won't do shitty things like fighting again, and drinking.

"Hey." With that graspy voice, he almost sounds like he had a sore throat. Though Suna's stance was still pretty composed, it was visible that he had been drinking. Don't you just wanna kiss him? He was only meters away but you'd still smell his subtle aroma close.

He stood wearing raven black leather pants, a plain white t-shirt with visible alcohol stains. It was his party after all. As his friend you interrogated him a couple of times not to have parties since it was always noisy, and he won't be able to get focused on the upcoming pre tests.

And he just had to object, coming out with every useless reasons with no connection, or that he needed to 'socialize' more even though most people in campus already knows his full name.

"F/n let's drink!" Though he could be a mess sometimes and a lot to handle, that's what made you adore him. He was never too much or too little. He wasn't there with you for his needs, he was rather, genuine about you being his closest friend.

Is it bad that you like him? It was so appalling. Your developed feelings will either break this bond between the two of you or grow. But since he recently just broke up with his ex, you doubt there would be any place for you.

"I don't drink" you muttered, and somehow with the blasting music he could still hear you clearly. "C'mon, live a little! First one to get drunk cleans the entire house" He can really get into your nerves sometimes, he'd be cunning and turn things into 'challenges' just so you couldn't decline.

It was only supposed to be just one glass, but that completely turned into two, three, four, until you had a very uncomposed stance, falling next to him on the exorbitant maroon silk couch. "Ah, you're drunk f/n. I won" your vivid was blurry, but he was drunk too.

"F/n.. i think I'm too drunk to stand up" stupid. He just proclaimed two seconds ago that he had won. And now there you were. Swaying side to side with his arm grasping your shoulders. "You're so fucking dumb Rin. I told you not to throw parties." 

You hurled him on the bed, tucking him in on his disheveled clean bedsheets. Suna stood eyeing your movements rather than paying attention to his needed sleep, clasping onto your wrist, detaining you from leaving. "Stay."

He returned a serious gaze, to you it was as if there was no more sounds or tunes, just you and this uneasy feeling. A hunch, something was bound to happen. 

With a hoarse tone in his voice, it almost sounded like a whisper when he finally spoke out, "Kiss me." You almost reacted violently to his statement. Was he playing? Feelings are not to be gambled or played upon. Your heart constantly beating in a swift motion and his effleurage didn't help at all.

Suna deliberately swept you from your waist, in a blink you were in his bed. Those rose scented candles was another scent you became intoxicated to, besides his. 

And once you gave a gaze to his gleaming eyes in the dim room, "Kiss me. Please." That annoying crimson red blush crept upon your cheeks, you were sure he saw it even though it was dark with only the moon to give you a portion of brightness. 

One small kiss, before you pulled away. This was too much. You kept your distance beside him, desires taking you over, feeling somewhat sober despite drinking alcohol a couple of times. "We shouldn't-" He leaned forward, rubbing his thumb on your lips. 

C'mon live a little!

Holding his dark brunette locks while giving in, lips attached, kissing so desperately while your body curved onto him. Wrapping your arms on his neck for support, a lingering kiss that his smirk was almost unrecognizable. The feeling of ecstacy while you stayed in contact with his body close. Addicting.

Maybe him throwing a party wasn't that bad after all?

And with him pulling away, heaving a breath he spoke out, "Please don't break up with me again."

Idiosyncratic, you were. That was when you knewㅡ it was never you he envisioned making out with. Somehow a figment was holed through his mind that you were his ex.

Yet why did you shrug it off?

__________

Forenoon with the beaming luminosity of the sun, it was morning. You tossed and turned last night as if you weren't drunk. Thoughts slowly eating you up, lies feeding your mind to survive. Did he really mean it? The night before you had divulged your deep secret you kept hidden from him the most.

'I really like you Rin.'

You were finally worn out, reaching your peak the other night. Only these words that slipped out of your lips kept playing on repeat like a broken recorder. You barely slept, turning your upper body towards his direction. He's sleeping so calmly, his chest slowly heaving up and down. It was as if time was more leisure than a turtle. 

'I love you too.'

Did he mean it or was it just under the influence of countless shots of alcohol?

"You're awake" a throb of the heart you gazed into his emerald-like eyes. Another relapse of last night's events, it was amorous to say the least. "Did we? Lastnight?" Panic. Why was he so uneasy? Suna was transparently weary, sober as he examined his surroundings.

His beautifully paved porcelain floor now had a clump of clothes as decoration.

"We did something regrettable lastnight, ..am i right?" Regrettable. Those were only words and somehow that just clutches your heart. "Can we forget about that, f/n? I don't want to ruin our friendship" but it was already ruined. Suna grunted, muttering out a few profanities.

"You told me you love me lastnight." With a few hitched breaths, you spoke out again. "I-i like you, Suna." He stood stiff, loss of words while thinking of several phrases to turn you down without hurting your feelings.

But there's no such thing as that. Is there? It was bound to incapacitated.

"I still love her"


End file.
